Stress urinary incontinence (SUI) affects primarily women and is generally caused by two conditions, intrinsic sphincter deficiency (ISD) and hypermobility. These conditions may occur independently or in combination. In ISD, the urinary sphincter valve, located within the urethra, fails to close properly (coapt), causing urine to leak out of the urethra during stressful activity. Hypermobility is a condition in which the pelvic floor is distended, weakened, or damaged, causing the bladder neck and proximal urethra to rotate and descend in response to increases in intra-abdominal pressure (e.g., due to sneezing, coughing, straining, etc.). The result is that there is an insufficient response time to promote urethral closure and, consequently, urine leakage and/or flow results.
A popular treatment of SUI involves implanting a supportive sling under a patient's bladder neck or mid-urethra to provide a urethral platform. Placement of the surgical sling limits the endopelvic fascia drop while providing compression to the urethral sphincter to improve coaptation. Typically, a protective sleeve encloses the sling during the placement procedure. Once the surgical sling assembly, which includes the sling and the sleeve, is correctly positioned in the patient's periurethral tissues, the sleeve is physically removed from about or slid off the sling and withdrawn from the patient's body, leaving behind only the sling in the patient's tissues.
However, the current steps and procedures used to physically remove the sleeve from about the sling that it encloses are problematic. For example, while physically removing the sleeve from about the sling, friction between the sleeve and the sling may cause the sling to be dragged away from its preferred position adjacent the mid-urethra, to twist, or to otherwise become misplaced. Ultimately, the utility of the sling is hampered and patient discomfort is increased.
Accordingly, improved surgical sling assemblies and related methods for treating SUI are needed.